


Incomplete

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [3]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Nines, DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Human Nines, M/M, machine Gavin, reverse au, rewrite of the last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: DEartfest Day 1: Reverse auGavin and Nines talk about their feelings and relationship to find that they share one of their deepest insecurities.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Kudos: 39





	Incomplete

Day 1: Reverse!au 

“Gavin?” Nines asked, looking at his android partner as they looked over the city in his apartment. It was amazing how far they had come. Nines never particularly hated androids but his brother - Connor - did and it wasn’t hard to feed off that hatred. Gavin on the other hand hated humans, that was obvious. 

_ “Of course I got stuck with a meat sac like you,” GV900 said with a role of his eyes as he sat down at the desk opposite on the first day “Bet you aren’t exactly happy to be stuck with a Tin can huh?”  _

_ “I don’t mind, not really, I don’t hate any of you.” Nines replied simply “Well not any more, you might change that yet. What do I call you?” _ __  
  


_ “Nothing, I don’t have a name and don’t want one.” Gavin replied simply, looking over at his terminal “Shouldn’t we be working anyway?”  _

It took time, a lot of time. They improved though, the anger and snide remarks turned into playful teasing. Hell, One of their conversations lead to Nines giving Gavin his name. A lot had happened the last few days, from near death to stopping and letting Tina go, to well, confessions. 

“I was thinking of what happened and well, I wanted to talk to you.” Nines replied, leaning over the side and looking away from Gavin to the sun that was setting over the city. 

“Buyers remorse? Heard that one many times before, miracle I didn’t get decommissioned or something.” Gavin replied simply, following Nines gaze, his LED switching to a dull red “Look, I know I can’t physically give you any of that shit, well technically…” 

“Wait…” Nines paused for a second before looking over with a smile “I don’t care, actually, I was going to talk to you about that same thing. I never wanted any of that anyway, hated it actually, never felt that was. But I know how I feel about you, Gavin, I want you.” 

Gavin’s LED turned yellow, he looked a little confused before Nines reached over and pulled his hand into his “Well... If I was the soft type, I would suggest that we really were made for each other." Gavin turned back towards the sky, "I just wanted to be complete, be able to give something.”

“You give plenty, Gavin, you’ve helped me become better, care about myself more rather than just work, showed me that there was more to life than that." Nines gently touched Gavin's face, causing him to turn towards him and look into his eyes. "You’re more than enough for me, I was always the one who was incomplete on multiple levels” 

“I guess we both had to learn that lesson and you were never incomplete either.” Gavin replied, moving over with a smile “Now come here you idiot before we started an argument over who is the least put together.”

“That does sound like something we would do.” Nines replied with a nod, moving closer as they connected with kiss, illuminated by the setting sun. 

Gavin’s LED finally turned blue.

**Author's Note:**

> So I also made cosplay for this AU, but I was inspired and couldn't get this idea out my head, so I had to wrote it. I may once this is over write more reverse Au could I had no idea how good it was. I am not writing all the days, I have a few other days where I'm making Cosplay or edits but most of them are fics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
